


Kissy & Cute

by riesbyfe



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cosplay, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fantastic Racism, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, No More Resets, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6250777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riesbyfe/pseuds/riesbyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"E-excuse me! A-are you c-cosplaying Mew Mew...?"</p><p>A series of bad decisions might end up being exactly what you needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mew Mew Kissy Cutie

_This was a bad idea._

 

It was probably the twelfth time you had to adjust your tiny pleated skirt. You knew damn well that wearing _this_ kind of clothing, not to mention high heels in a crowded place was a terrible idea, but you still rolled with it. And what was the point? Meeting fans from an obscure (and frankly mediocre) show you watched maybe 10 years ago? As if anyone would still care about it. You were probably the only person in the entire place who even remembered it, and judging by the amount of times people asked for your picture... yes, you most likely were the only one.

 

You let out a sigh. This definitely wasn't going as you expected.

 

When you heard that a fairly known man in the industry who just happened to do key animation for one episode of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie at the beginning of his career was attending a convention in the other side of the country you just had to go. It was the least a big fan like you could do.

 

And there you were, hundreds of miles away from your home, alone in a city you didn't know and with the wonderful news of a cancelled conference the day before the convention started. _Way to go_.

 

You didn't have too many options; your hotel room was already booked and paid for and you had bought your tickets months ago, and neither of them accepted refunds. Whatever. You guessed you could try to make the most out of it. You found yourself staring at your carefully crafted cosplay, you had spent weeks working on it, it would be a waste to not wear it now.

 

But it was a shame Mew Mew designs didn't age well. You looked like a generic cat girl in a frilly (and pretty skimpy) sailor uniform. Cleanly sewn, but still bland. _Maybe there's someone out there who still remembers it_ , you kept repeating to yourself like a mantra. It was the only thing you could do at this point to keep your sanity.

 

The convention center felt like stepping into a steam room. Despite being a small convention, it was crowded and there wasn't much space to move around without bumping into another person. You mentally high-fived yourself for wearing light clothing, you would have definitely fainted with anything heavier on, and cursed again when you felt the skirt riding up your thighs for the thirteenth time and almost tripped again. Ugh, you really should have worn shorts under it.

 

You sighed again. It really was a small convention, and between the fact you could barely see anything in the crowd and that no other conferences interested you enough, you soon ran out of things to do. Disappointed, you made your way to some couches near the exit. You really should have listened to your friends. It was way too much effort.

 

You gracefully plopped your butt on the couch, left your bag on the floor and whipped out your phone. There had to be something to see in the city, it was a really famous tourist spot after all. You were way too focused in your "what to do in ebott" google search to notice a tiny voice calling you out the first time.

 

"Um... e-excuse me!"

 

Huh? It was probably directed to someone else. It was a really faint sound, after all. That's it, until you felt a small poke on your arm.

 

"A-are you, uh... c-cosplaying Mew Mew...?" You instantly looked up to see a short, pudgy, and absolutely adorable yellow lizard-like creature. She had a strange look on her face, like she had just seen the most beautiful thing in the entire world. She must have noticed it, because a second later she looked absolutely mortified.

 

"Ah, I-I'm sorry! I didn't m-mean to stare for s-so long, it's just... um..."

 

"Hold on," You cut her off. "You like Mew Mew Kissy Cutie?"

 

"Y-yes...?" She still looked embarrassed, but slightly less insecure than seconds ago. "I-I mean, it's my favorite show and-" You put your finger on the front of her mouth to shush her, grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes.

 

"Stop. Just marry me now." You said the first thing that came to your mind, just to see the small lizard become a stuttering mess. She looked panicked.

 

Congratulations. You broke her.

 

"Crap." You took away your hands. She definitely didn't look comfortable with it. "Ah, um, sorry. I just had a really bad day and I was ready to just give up on this entire thing and you're literally the first person who came up to me and-"

 

"No! No, i-it's o-okay! R-really..." She didn't seem to be angry. Good, you didn't want the one person who loved Mew Mew as much as you did to think you were gross. She tried to assure you by patting your arm. "Y-you see, um, I'm e-engaged and-"

 

"And I'm her fiancée." A blue, tall and very buff woman hugged her from behind. Were those fins? You assumed she was some kind of fish monster. You'd never seen any other monster like her. She was carrying what you assumed was a giant prop sword, but prop or not, you were sure she could kill you with it if she felt like it. You immediatly backed off and stared at the couple.

 

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to bother her! I was just so happy to meet another Mew Mew fan and-"

 

"Shut up." You gulped. "Alphys, babe, was she bothering you? Because if she was..." You could swear her grip on the fake sword got tighter.

 

"N-no! Please c-calm down, Undyne. I-I just wanted to ask for a p-picture, b-because she's cosplaying Mew-"

 

"WAIT. That's Mew Mew?" Undyne squinted at you. "Huh, I couldn't tell. Sorry babe."

 

"So, a picture!" You interrupted and clapped your hands together. "Of course. Just go ahead"

 

"Oh, t-thank you! Um, Undyne, c-can you take it for me, p-please?" You noticed how she looked suspiciously happy with your response. Was she turned down before? You thought you might ask later, if Undyne didn't murder you after the picture. The next thing you saw was Alphys next to you making a peace sign with the brightest smile you had ever seen. She was too cute for her own good. You finally decided on holding Alphys by her shoulders, blowing a kiss to the camera. You definitely looked silly, but silly cosplay pictures were the best.

 

Once the picture was taken, Alphys thanked you again. Undyne looked oddly uncomfortable, like she was expecting something bad to happen. You decided to break the silence.

 

"So, um." You cleared your throat. "Alphys and Undyne? It was very nice to meet you. I never thought I would see another Mew Mew fan here. It's... not exactly new. Or popular. So yeah, I already told you how I didn't really have a good day, and I was almost ready to leave this place and it's not even lunch time. So uh, thank you. You really made my day a million times better."

 

Undyne seemed to relax at your comments.

 

"I-it's okay. W-we didn't have the best t-time either."

 

"Babe, you don't have to-"

 

"No, Undyne." It was Alphys turn to cut her off. "I-I really wanted to c-come here, I'd never been t-to an a-anime convention before. B-but s-sometimes humans c-can be..." Her expression suddenly turned somber. "uh, a-anyway! D-do you l-live here? I-I'd... really like to s-see you again, if, uh... if you d-don't mind." She smiled at you again.

 

"Oh, right. About that..." You quickly looked up a map that showed the route from your city to Ebott on your phone and showed it to them. "I'm maybe just a tiny bit far away from here"

 

Alphys smile turned into a frown, not that you could blame her. You were disappointed too. Your friends were perfect, but you really wanted a friend you could nerd out to without feeling judged.

 

"What the hell, that's like 10 hours away!" Undyne chimed in. "What are you doing here?"

 

Your face reddened.

 

"There was a conference I wanted to see but they cancelled it."

 

"Man, that sucks"

 

"Yes, and now I'm stuck here for two more days."

 

"W-we can h-hang out!" Alphys spoke up, maybe a bit too high to her liking. "I-I have the entire c-collection of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie l-limited edition t-tapes, w-we could watch them i-if... if you want to."

 

Oh, right. Tapes. It was such an obscure, old show that nobody cared about it enough to remaster it on DVD. But still, those tapes were extremely rare to find. You had to go, even if just to stare at the covers.

 

"You're kidding me, right? Of course I'll go! Where did you even find them anyway? I've looked for them for ages!"

 

"Where else?!" Undyne's smirked. "The dumpster. You humans throw all kind of stuff there." You could feel your heart breaking apart at her statement.

 

"I refuse to believe this. Anyway! I don't really know how to move around here so I'll be really happy if you tell me where to go?"

 

"I-I know! D-do you use U-undernet?"

 

Undernet. You remember hearing about it, apparently monsters had their own internet and social networks down there. Once they came up they remade it on the human internet, but after being targeted by hate groups and trolls, they decided to make it an extra private social network. Humans could join, but only if invited by a monster.

 

"I... I'd never talked to a monster until today. There are barely any in my city."

 

"O-oh... it's okay! J-just give me your phone number and email and y-you should get an invitation from m-me... I-I really don't l-like to use the phone." She handed you her phone so you could get your information there. She had a small cat keychain attached to it. How cute.

 

You quickly typed both and returned it to her. She made a few taps and soon you heard your own phone. You asked a few more questions to Alphys about how to use Undernet, but she assured she would guide you by chat.

 

Alphys mentioned they had to get going soon, so you hugged her goodbye and shyly waved to Undyne. You were still too intimidated by her.

 

 

 

As soon as you went back to your hotel room, you decided to start creating your brand new account. You giggled to yourself, having an account in this exclusive site made you feel important. You filled your information and went to the next step, a profile picture. You checked your phone, only to see a few bad selfies. You settled for second best: a Mew Mew picture.

 

As you confirmed your account, you noticed you had four notifications pending.

 

"Huh? Already?" You decided to tap them.

 

The first one was Alphys adding you as a friend. Of course. The second one was Undyne (or so you guessed by her handle). The third one was Alphys tagging you in one of her pictures.

 

Oh boy. It was your silly looking picture from earlier. You found yourself smiling at it. Your wig was tangled, your face was red and your skirt was slightly wrinkled from sitting, but you looked so incredibly happy that you could barely notice everything wrong with your costume. On the picture description it read " _i found my waifu and she asked me to marry her!! sorry undyne =^.^=_ ".

 

You just had to laugh at it. Alphys was adorable.

 

You almost forgot the last notification. It seems people had commented on the same picture.

 

" **StrongFish91** : i knew i should have used the sword instead of taking the pic!!"

 

" **COOLSKELETON95** : PLEASE DON'T DO A VIOLENCE" A skeleton. With sunglasses.

 

" **thecomicsans** : you really have to _focus_ more on your relationship, undies" A picture of... a really badly drawn clip art bone. And a pun. An absolutely terrible photography pun. Really?

 

" **StrongFish91** : I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU SANS!!!"

 

" **thecomicsans** : things didnt have to _develop_ this way"

 

You chuckled. Alphys' friends seemed nice enough. You decided to comment as well.

 

" **Kissy♥Cutie** : Thank you for making my day better! I'm looking forward to meet again! And calm down Undyne, there's no need to **shoot** anyone  <3"

 

That one was probably worse than the other puns, but you were honestly too tired to think of anything better at this point. You locked your phone after it. Conventions were really tiring, especially in high heels. You mentally cursed yourself for not bringing comfier shoes and plopped on your bed. When you were dozing off, you heard the notification sound go off on your phone.

 

" _thecomicsans_ has added you as a friend! Say hi!"

 

You lazily smiled at your phone. You really were looking forward to meet them.


	2. A Kiss for the Petals

You woke up feeling refreshed. Nobody could tell that just the day before you almost had a crisis over an animator canceling a conference. Magic of friendship, you assumed. You checked your Undernet account to find a single chat window from Alphys.

" **ALPHYS** :  
_heyy good morning!! =^.^=_  
_undyne said we should meet at this place, it's near the hotel area so you shouldn't get lost there_  
_we can go back to my apt from there, it's pretty close_  
_(Attachment: 1 picture)_ "

You tapped on it to find a map. The place itself appeared to be something like a tea house. Your sense of direction wasn't the best, but it was only three blocks away from your hotel. There was no way you could get lost. You messaged Alphys right after checking the route a couple more times just to make sure.

" **Kissy♥Cutie** :  
_Okay wow that's a lot closer than I thought!_  
_I'll see you at 12, is that okay?_  
_Please don't look disappointed when you see me without the pink wig lol_ "

" **ALPHYS** :  
_12 is fine_  
_i'll go wake up undyne now!! see you later ^.^_ "

" **Kissy♥Cutie** :  
_See ya!_ "

You couldn't help but notice how much more confident Alphys sounded over text.

 

It was a few minutes short of 9, more than enough time to make yourself presentable. You chuckled to yourself, never in your life you thought you were going to put so much care in your appearance just to watch Mew Mew Kissy Cutie at your equally nerdy friend's apartment. But still, you wanted to make a good first out-of-costume impression.

After a long shower and a delicious breakfast in your pajamas (bless room service), you started to wonder what to wear for your meeting. You finally decided on a casual short floral dress and leggings. Cute and comfy.

You left the hotel a few minutes before the accorded time and walked down the street. It was then that you realized how different this was from your hometown. Despite being a small city, it had a large amount of monsters. Not really surprising, considering most of them decided to stay near Mt. Ebott after the barrier broke. You tried your best to not stare at every monster that passed you, but it was honestly _hard_. You'd never seen such a diverse place before. The only monsters you had ever seen back in your city were a big rabbit-like family.

Before you even noticed, you were already standing in front of the tea house. It was a pink building with tinted windows and a lot smaller than you thought. You nervously made your way inside.

_Spiders._

_Of course_ it was a monster place. You suddenly felt silly for even thinking it was going to be a boring, regular old shop. You looked around, just to find Alphys waving at you from a table and a very uncomfortable looking Undyne. You quickly walked up to them.

"I'm not late, am I?" You asked, worried.

"D-don't worry!" Alphys replied, "you're j-just in time. I w-wanted to get here before, just in c-case!"

"We've been here for over an hour." Undyne yawned, "Alphys was so excited she forgot to even look at the time. She dragged me here."

The yellow lizard visibly blushed at her fiancée's comment.

"Oh man, Alphys, you really didn't have to..."

You were about to apologize when a small spider monster appeared to take your orders. You settled for milk tea and a Spider Muffin.

"A-anyway!" Alphys was obviously trying to change the subject. "U-um... t-tell us about y-yourself?"

You went on for a bit telling them the basics. Your full name, your hobbies, your job. Some silly facts about yourself, your relationship status. You soon learned new things about Alphys, like how she used to be the Royal Scientist back in the underground (you suddenly felt a lot more important) and how she and Undyne got together ( _So roleplaying skills are useful after all!_ ).

Your order had arrived by this point and you were surprised by how tasty the muffin was. You asked Alphys what the little black things on the inside were. She just giggled and avoided your question.

Undyne remained unusually silent for most of the conversation. You would often catch her staring at you with a serious expression. Could you blame her? Her fiancée seemed to get awfully well with you, it was normal, you thought.

As soon as you were done and paid for your order, Alphys hurried to the door. She looked really eager to leave to her apartment. Undyne let out a sigh and followed her while beckoning you.

You finally found yourself in front of a big building. It looked fairly new. You followed them to the elevator, and then finally to their apartment. Undyne unlocked the door and let you in.

Well, you definitely weren't expecting that. When you thought of Undyne and Alphys living together in a house, your mind instantly wandered to weapons and gym equipment scattered across the house and walls covered all the way up the ceiling in anime posters. Instead, you saw a bright, cozy, well kept house. And a piano.

"Alphys, you didn't mention you played piano!"

"Yeah, that's actually mine, nerd." Undyne said flatly. She still seemed out of it. You wanted to ask her what was wrong, but guessed it wasn't the right time. You were there for Alphys after all.

Speaking of Alphys, you saw her running towards a comfy looking couch carrying what seemed like a big box in her small hands.

"H-here it is!!"

Your eyes couldn't believe it. You had been hunting for that collection piece for years. You were starting to doubt it was even real.

"Oh... oh man, it's so beautiful. Whoever decided to throw this away should burn in hell." Alphys let out a small laugh at your comment.

She quickly hooked up a VCR and moved to the middle of the couch, asking you to come over with her. A few seconds later, all you could hear was the sweet screeching of the opening music. Undyne sat on the other side, phone in her hands and barely paying attention to whatever was happening on the screen. She seemed to have other things on her mind.

You were on the 16th episode mark when Alphys fell asleep. Undyne motioned for you to keep quiet and carefully lifted her fiancée up and carried her to their room. You didn't know what to do, so you just paused the video and stayed on the couch, checking out the VHS covers.

A few minutes later Undyne came back. She stared at you and let out another sigh.

"We need to talk, punk." The cold tone in her voice made you shudder. This only confirmed what you thought earlier. There was definitely something wrong with Undyne.

"What is it?" You tried to sound as casual as possible, even if you could feel your stomach twisting. Direct confrontation wasn't your forte.

"This isn't the first time she gets like this over someone new, you know?"

You weren't sure you were following her. She rolled her eye.

"You're not the first person she invites over. She's done this a dozen times already. She meets someone new, they bond over something they have in common. Then they realize whatever they and Alphys have in common isn't enough to keep a friendship afloat. We've been here for over a year, and humans still feel uncomfortable around us. And Alphys is... really passionate, but insecure too. She can get a bit overwhelming because of it, and that drives people away, and then she suffers in silence. It's hard to get her out of her shell when she's like that, even for me.

"The point is," she makes a pause, and suddenly her monotone voice from before turns a lot more emotional. "I've never seen her so happy about a new friend before. Not ever since we where still in the underground. And you better keep it that way, or I'll personally drive to your town, find your house and kill you. You understand that, punk?!"

You could feel yourself getting pale. Even if she threw a nickname at the end, the threat felt completely real.

"I-I, um. I wasn't planning to? I really like her." Undyne squinted. Fuck. "I mean. Platonically! I never had a friend I could nerd out with without feeling... judged I guess? And I know we've only met for like a day and I'm leaving tomorrow but I don't plan to stop talking to her once I get back. I really meant it when I said she made my day a million times better, you know? I... I don't want to lose that"

"We'll see. To be honest your bubbly act pisses me off," She looked away. "but it kinda reminds me of someone. I'm going to keep an eye on you, punk. You better not disappoint her."

"I'll try my best." You looked around the house. "I-I suppose she's done for the day, right? I'll just... go back to the hotel. It's getting dark. Uh... see you around." You only managed to give an awkward wave to the fish monster before leaving

You almost got lost on the way back, there were way too many things on your mind. You really meant it when you said you really liked Alphys, though, and that was without a doubt the thing that mattered most.

You found yourself unable to sleep. It was impossible when a huge fish monster basically threatened you earlier. You let out a groan. Part of you thought Undyne was being completely unreasonable, but she was right. Alphys definitely wasn't the social type. Even on the Undernet posts you saw, she only interacted with a handful of accounts.

Oh, right. Undernet. You quickly logged in and saw you had pending notifications. Between the million updates from Alphys narrating your entire Mew Mew Kissy Cutie marathon experience in complete detail and a some friendly banter between Undyne and Sunglasses Skeleton on your picture there were two chat windows.

 

" **ALPHYS** :  
_i'm really sorry for falling asleep! i didn't even get to say a proper goodbye..._  
_undyne and i have work tomorrow so i guess that was the last time we'll see each other?_  
_at least for a while, i hope... v.v_  
_i also wanted to apologize for undyne's behavior, she was really rude today_  
_but please don't blame her, i understand why she's acting that way..._  
_or that's what i want to think_  
_i know that deep inside she likes you so don't feel bad_  
_she said anyone who can make me feel happy can't be a bad person_  
_and you make me feel really happy!!_  
_never in my life i thought i would feel so comfortable around a friend_  
_back in the underground i made others think i was lot better than what i actually was_  
_but i feel like i can be myself around you without holding anything back_  
_maybe because we're both trash!!!_  
_(that was a joke please don't get mad at me v.v)_  
_anyway!! thank you for coming today_  
_see you soon!"_

 

There were a few tears pooling in your eyes at the end of her messages. You saw your picture again. Screw Mew Mew, you wanted to protect that smile. You wanted to be her friend and never leave her alone ever again. The fact you both obsessed over a shitty old cartoon was just a plus. You were determined to make this work.

 

" **Kissy♥Cutie** :  
_Please don't apologize! You were obviously tired and sleep is good for you. Mew Mew can wait._  
_And think about it, now I have a reason to come back! We haven't finished that marathon yet <3_  
_I leave at noon. I'll get back to you as soon as I get home._  
_(yes we're both trash but you're the cutest one of the two)_  
_See ya!_ "

 

You were so focused you almost missed the second chat.

 

" **thecomicsans** :  
_knock knock_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, wow. I really wasn't expecting such a good response! You really have no idea of how grateful I am <3 I love you all.
> 
> Also, I made a blog to go with this fanfic! Feel free to follow  
> <http://rieswrites.tumblr.com/>


	3. A Kiss for my Prince

You stared at your phone screen, unsure of what to do. This was the cartoon bone person from the day before, and they seemed to get along with Alphys quite well judging by her posts. You bit your lip, how were you supposed to reply? Maybe a casual reply? Or maybe you should introduce yourself instead, since you didn't really know each other. You looked at the message timestamp, they had sent it when you were still hanging out with Alphys. You suddenly felt a little rude for not checking earlier, you disliked when people took too much time to reply to your messages...

 

Ah, that was it! An apology. Of course.

 

" **Kissy** **♥** **Cutie:**

_I'm really sorry for not replying earlier! I wasn't checking my phone..._

_Anyway, uhh, hi??_ "

 

You waited for a few minutes, wondering if by any chance they were still up at that ungodly hour. After the tenth minute mark you simply gave up and went back to trying to sleep. You were feeling a lot better about earlier after reading Alphys' messages.

 

You woke up earlier than normal. After staring at the ceiling for a lot more than what should be considered normal, you reluctantly got out of bed. You had booked the earliest flight back home, and now you were absolutely regretting it. Who could have guessed you would feel sad about leaving that place? What was supposed to be a very short strictly hobby related trip ended up being a lot more, even if things didn't go as you originally planned. And it wasn't like you couldn't just fly there again, anyway. You decided to hold on that thought, being sad wouldn't solve anything anyway. You quickly packed up the few things you had brought with you, along with the pieces of expensive-looking merch you had acquired. You sighed, conventions weren't good for your wallet.

 

Before you could forget, you checked your phone. Other than a message from Alphys wishing you a safe trip, there wasn't much to see. Bone person hadn't replied either. A part of you started to feel a bit anxious about this, what if they were purposely ignoring you? You really didn't want to cause a bad impression to Alphys' friends. Or maybe they just weren't up yet, you reasoned. It was way too early, after all.

 

Trying hard to brush off any worries you headed out of the hotel, not before calling a taxi to pick you up. The trip to the airport was a short one, and you were grateful for it. The cab driver -a hooded person (monster? you couldn't tell)- and their attempts at small talk were honestly creeping you out.

 

After leaving your luggage you decided to grab something to eat, settling on a small café. You were about to take a bite of your muffin when an extremely loud "Nya~Nya!" echoed through the shop, earning you a few confused stares and muffled laughs. Fuck, you really should change your notification tone to something more socially acceptable. Absolutely mortified, you grabbed the offending device, set it on silent mode and unlocked it, a crappy cartoon bone welcoming you. You could feel yourself getting anxious again.

 

" **thecomicsans:**

_bud_

_youre doing this all wrong, y'know_ "

 

Oh. Oh no. Bone person was mad at you. That was it, you blew it. You were going to pretend you never ever talked to them. It wasn't a big deal, anyway, you didn't even know their name (though you saw Undyne call them Sans but it could be a nickname for all you knew). You were about to lock your phone and pretend nothing ever happened when a new message appeared.

 

" **thecomicsans:**

 _you're supposed to ask whos there_ "

...Ah. So that was it. Phew.

 

" **Kissy** **♥** **Cutie:**

_Oops_

_Sorry, let's just do it all over again :("_

 

" **thecomicsans:**

_k_

_knock knock_ "

 

" **Kissy** **♥** **Cutie:**

 _Who's there?_ "

 

" **thecomicsans:**

 _egg_ "

 

You braced yourself for the punchline. This was going to be a terrible one, you could feel it in your bones. Haha, _bones_.

 

" **Kissy** **♥** **Cutie:**

_Egg who?"_

 

" **thecomicsans:**

 _eggcited to meet you_ "

 

Though even worse than expected, you couldn't help but let out a giggle. You blamed it on being sleep deprived.

 

" **Kissy** **♥** **Cutie:**

_Oh, man. Nice to meet you too! Also, that was the worst knock knock joke I've ever heard."_

 

" **thecomicsans:**

_nah i bet you laughed_

_ok so_

_this is going to be weird_

_but i need you to do me a favor_

_idk if you saw the other skeleton account_

_the cool looking one with sunglasses_

_i'm his brother_

_the name's sans by the way_

_sans the skeleton_ "

 

Oh, so bone person was a he. And Sans was his actual name. And he was a skeleton. You hadn't noticed before, but his messages were all written in comic sans. And he liked jokes, apparently. His profile picture and handle suddenly made sense. It was just a big terrible pun. And a favor? It couldn't hurt, right?

 

" **Kissy** **♥** **Cutie:**

_You have no way to prove it :P_

_And I'm _______._

_I remember him! I haven't talked to him tho_

_I don't even think I have him added_ "

 

" **thecomicsans:**

_yeah i know_

_you really should_

_he's been freaking out ever since alph put up the pic_

_wondering how to approach the human-cat-alien-anime-princess-girl and stuff_

_im p sure he thinks you're royalty or w/e_

_just do him a favor and add him_ "

 

So that's why he was talking to you, it was sweet in a way, helping out his brother. You also had to laugh at the royalty mention. Maybe cat alien princesses wore poofy sailor uniforms.

 

" **Kissy** **♥** **Cutie:**

_I will!_

_Also tell him you almost embarrassed the human cat anime girl to death_

_I'm having breakfast at the airport right now, and_

_I don't know if you've watched Mew Mew, but I had her battlecry as a notification tone_

_It's a really loud nyan sound_

_Literally everyone in the cafe heard it and I'm pretty sure they're still laughing at me_

_So even if I'm royalty, which I'm not just for the record, he shouldn't feel nervous about it_

_I'm probably even a bigger nerd than Alphys lol"_

 

There was a long pause. You wondered if Sans was also laughing at you. You couldn't blame him if he did, though.

 

" **thecomicsans:**

_i think everyone who gets along w alphys has watched it at least once_

_trust me i know how it sounds_

_people there must have been very confursed_

_if i were you i would keep my phone volume at a mewnimum_ "

 

Cat puns. Yep, he was definitely laughing. Jerk.

 

" **Kissy** **♥** **Cutie:**

_I'm changing it as we speak._

_I'm never letting this happen again._

_And that's good! now I can throw references around without feeling weird._

_Bless your soul Alphys."_

 

At this point you had reached that awkward point with most new people where you didn't know what to say to keep the conversation afloat. Not wanting to sound like you were trying too hard, you simply mentioned you had to board soon so you would talk to him later, when you were on your city. He sounded surprised and slightly disappointed when you mentioned that, you guessed he assumed you were from there.

 

You finished your breakfast (the muffin wasn't too good, the one from the monster place was definitely better. Maybe it was the lack of mysterious black bits.) and headed out. You sent a message to Alphys to tell  her you were about to board and another to your few city friends to see if any of them could give you a ride. All of them were either working or just busy with their lives. _Dumb responsible adults_. The plane was quite empty, thankfully. It wasn't a long flight, maybe three hours tops, so you decided to just catch up some sleep.

 

Once the plane had landed, the first thing you did was to message Alphys to let her know and call a taxi. It was quite a long ride from the airport to your house. You lived in a very far away suburb, in a decently big place. Rent was awfully cheap, since there wasn't much to do near, so you just settled for it. There were a few reasons to pick that house instead of a smaller apartment in the heart of the city. You worked from home so you didn't have to worry about being near a certain place and you didn't have to share any walls with any nosy neighbors, meaning you could blast even the most ear grating music and sing along with it without worrying about anything. And there was a lot of space!

 

Oh, but in times like these you regretted that decision. It was a lot easier to feel lonely in a big place like that. You sighed and made your way inside. The air felt cold. You had to play some music, do something, anything, you just needed some noise... everything was so painfully quiet. You immediatly closed the two extra so-called bedroom doors, currently being used as storage rooms. You didn't need any more reminders. You turned on the tv for background noise and made a beeline to your bedroom. Ah, there it was. You missed your computer. Your phone could never replace it.

 

After checking some work emails and killing some time with video games, you looked at the hour. Alphys should probably be back from work already. You logged on your Undernet account from your computer and checked it. Yep, there she was.

 

" **ALPHYS:**

_hey i'm finally home ^w^_

_i'm glad to hear you're safe!_ "

 

" **Kissy** **♥** **Cutie:**

_I had all the seats for myself <333_

_Thank god I really didn't want to have a seat neighbor_ "

 

Your conversation soon moved on to Mew Mew-related topics. Oh, so she hated the sequel too! And she also made all her friends (and Undyne) watch it, so they could "understand where the all the hate came from". You felt bad for them. Classic Mew Mew was mediocre enough, but 2 was the worst thing ever produced.

 

" **Kissy** **♥** **Cutie:**

_Oh, yeah, Sans mentioned you making them watch Mew Mew_

_But I didn't know you had it in your heart to show them 2_

_You're an evil woman, Alphys_ "

 

" **ALPHYS:**

_uhhh??? you know sans?_

_what did i miss_

_and it was for informational purposes!!! >.<_"

 

" **Kissy** **♥** **Cutie:**

_Ah, I forgot to tell you! He added me the other night_

_But we only started talking this morning_

_Well, "talked"_

_More like he said a shitty joke and then asked me a favor and then threw a few cat puns_

_What's his brother like?_ "

 

" **ALPHYS:**

_lmao that does sound like sans_

_papyrus is super sweet!_

_he's undyne's best friend!! they've known each other for a while_

_she trained him when we were in the underground_

_but i think he never made it as a royal guard_

_the barrier broke before that and the king disbanded it_

_now he works at a flower shop_

_why?"_

 

" **Kissy** **♥** **Cutie:**

 _Sans asked me to talk to him? I think he took the costume a bit too seriously and feels intimidated to do it first because I'm a human cat alien princess_ "

 

" **ALPHYS:**

_lol classic papyrus_

_but yeah, you two should meet!_

_just go ahead and add him ^.^_ "

 

The way Alphys talked about the other skeleton (Papyrus?) made you feel at ease. He sounded like a goofball. Oh, right, you told Sans you would talk to him later. He liked jokes, right? A pun. A pun would be a good conversation opener.

 

" **Kissy** **♥** **Cutie:**

 _Do you have any more cat purrns?_ "

 

An immediate reply. Huh. Was he actually waiting?

 

" **thecomicsans:**

_that was a stretch and you know it_

_but thats ok. not everyone has the tailent_ "

 

" **Kissy** **♥** **Cutie:**

 _Aw, come on! It was funny!_ "

 

" **thecomicsans:**

 _id be lion if i said yes_ "

 

" **Kissy** **♥** **Cutie:**

_sans please"_

 

You talked for a while. He was incredibly fun to be around, even if his constant terrible jokes made you groan from time to time. Some made you laugh, but you would never tell him that. As you said before, there was no way he could prove you laughed, anyway. You asked how he and Alphys met, the reply taking a lot longer than previous ones.

 

" **thecomicsans:**

 _memes._ "

 

Somehow his reply felt almost insincere, but you decided to roll with it. Maybe it was a touchy topic.

 

" **Kissy** **♥** **Cutie:**

_Oh of COURSE. You have no right to call me a loser now, you filthy memelord._

_I bet you shitpost all over the internet_ "

 

" **thecomicsans:**

 _what can i say? i'm a bit of a bonehead_ "

 

Ah. Skeleton puns. Great.

 

" **Kissy** **♥** **Cutie:**

_Soooo, Mr. Bones_

_What do you do with your life?_ "

 

" **thecomicsans:**

_i shitpost on the internet"_

 

" **Kissy** **♥** **Cutie:**

_BESIDES THAT"_

 

" **thecomicsans:**

_y'know. a few jobs here and there_

_nothing too demanding_

_which is good_

_because i hate effort"_

 

That was it. A perfect chance.

 

" **Kissy** **♥** **Cutie:**

 _So... you're a lazybones? :D_ "

 

Another pause. Oh no. Did you offend him? He made skeleton jokes before, but maybe it wasn't right for you to tell them?

 

" **thecomicsans:**

_whoops_

_you got me_

_you're good, pal_

_i'm gonna keep you around_

 

" **Kissy** **♥** **Cutie:**

_Yessss <3"_

 

Sans smiled. He didn't have the heart -heh, literally. That was a good one, he would have to save it for later- to tell you how that was probably the most overused skeleton pun out there. Not that he cared, either. You were good company. He was looking forward to more of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 1000 hits already? And 170+ kudos? You're too good for me <33
> 
> Sorry for the delay! Allergy season is right here and writing with itchy, watery eyes and a headache is quite possibly the worst thing ;n; I might have to reschedule my updates.
> 
> [Follow me on tumblr](http://rieswrites.tumblr.com/) for any updates/questions/etc.!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfiction in maybe 10 years or so, so I might be a bit rusty! Also English isn't my first language, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes I make. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
